El Manana
by Koyuki 14
Summary: [Gorillaz]The Gorillaz are in high school! It's when the band first becomes a band with a Romeo and Juliet twist! Maybe some angst!Swearing and a tiny love scene! Inspired by the song Every Planet We Reach is Dead and El Manana...
1. Lunch time

Gorilla in love

By: Koyuki 14

Chapter1:

Hmmmm..well this is sorta an altrenate universe..and based on a Romeo and Juliet theme. It's when the Gorillaz are in High School and 2-D meets a certain young lady named Lenne...and things happen!Also the band is a work in progress, so like no one knows them as a band yet! Hopefully I can finsh in 'bout ummm... five chapters..maybe six...or ten...yea ten should do it...I hope...hehehehe

British ancents where need be aplied! I suck at spelling! Oh yea NO normal ages: Noodle's 14, Russ, 2-D, Lenne and everybody else is 17...except Muds he's 19.There maybe some angst! Not in this chappy but cha know wot I mean...you don't...oh...well you'll find out..DISCLAIMER: I hate these damn things! I love the Gorillaz, why shouldn't they be mine! Sighs Jamie Hewlett, you smart bastard...

* * *

"Aaaaaaghhhh! I feel like bailling, man!" shouted Murdoc. 

" Aww please Muds! Just this once...for me ...please!" begged 2-D.

" You shouldn't be cutting class anyway, Murdoc.." cautioned Russel to his friend.

" It's just gym it's ain't like 'nybody's gonna need 'cept you!" Murdoc shouted again. Noodle giggled then covered her mouth, it wouldn't be right her to laugh about something like that. " Shut up, man! Can't you do it for 2-D?"

Murdoc looked at 2-D for a few seconds and sighed. "Fine, but I'm not doing it for you fatty I'm doing it for the ladies who change at gym.." he answered walking ahead towards the gym. 2-D smiled and followed after like a happy puppy.

It was clear that they had been talking about their gym class. It was 6th period. 2-D enjoyed going to gym. Not because of the physical trainning they were being given but because of a small crush he had on a girl in his gym class. Lenne was her name. Lenne Kurosaki. She was mixed, black and Japanese which gave her skin a very light carmel like glow. She was beautiful. Long black locks with red highlights...olive green eyes and a soft docile voice. 2-D honestly believed that he was no match for her.

He had a crush on her since they were in their sophomore year. But there was a problem, she had a boyfriend. The same bloke since her sophomore year. Lately though,there were rumors that he had been cheating on her. But she was beautiful, 2-D couldn't understand why he'd be that stupid to cheat on someone as pretty as she was.

Because of the rumors there were constant arugements between the two. This made 2-D very excited. He didn't want her to be hurt but he didn't want to let her go either.

"Look Muds. There she is! Like an angel..." said 2-D drifting into a soft dream like tone of voice.

"Listen dullard you've been crushing on her for 'bout two years now! I'm sick of coming to gym with you when you want to see her so tell her!" complained Murdoc. "Hell if I'd 've liked that much 've been in her pants by now" he continued. 2-D was still focused on Lenne, trying to push Murdoc's sexual comment out of his head.

"Ay..but-..." he had been interrupted by the sight of her boyfriend, Charlie, walking towards her. He leaned in to kiss her but she moved. "Serves him right! The male whore!" shouted 2-D. Murdoc elbowed he's side. "Idiot! Are you listening to me?"

" Yea..."

He rubed his side and smiled. Charlie cupped her face for a second chance but failed with a slap to the face as punishment. Lenne walked off on her own to a coner. "Here's you chance, mate.."said Murdoc "Ahem...right!..." said 2-D clearing his throat. "Well go on then.." "I'm going on then..." He walked past his friend to the coner where Lenne caged herself on the floor.

"Umm... Hi.."

Lenne looked up with tears in her eyes and quickly brushed them away. "Hi!" she sniffed, trying to sound cheerful. "Wots wrong, Love?" he asked sitting on the floor next to her.

"Oh nothing. Nothing I'm fine!" she said, her eyes dried of tears.

"You wanta talk 'bout it?"

Lenne shugged at first then nodded. She must have needed someone to talk to because when she began there was no stopping her. " It's Charlie! Stupid idiot! I hate 'em sometimes, man!" This was all good news to 2-D. "Have you heard those rumors too? 'Bout Charlie cheating on me with some local slag?" He wasn't sure what to say so he just gave his head a simple nod.

She sighed.

"Tch..it's ain't no rumor. It's been the truth for 'bout a week now. And now me and half the school knows. Then he tries to give me a kiss and make up. No way, man. I'm finshed with that kiss and make up rubbish!" She only then just realized to whom she was speaking to.

"Oh sorry...everytime I talk 'bout this subject I think I'm talking to my girlfriends. Ummmm... wots your name angain?"

"Stuart..Stuart Tusspot."

"OH! Your the one they call Stu-pot!" she giggled.

2-D sank into his spot on the floor. He was embrrassed. He didn't want her of all people to know THAT name! "Just call me 2-D...please" She nodded "Alright..2-D." He smiled.

"Umm wot have you got next?" he asked.

"Lunch and you?"

"Same 'ere."

She gave him a warm smile. "Would you like to sit next to me, then?" He nodded, trying not to show how excited he really was.

"Thank you Stuart...I feel much better now. You know 'bout that whole rumor- not-so-rumor thing."

He blushed when he heard the the sound of his name roll off her lips. "Yea! Anytime." Their converstion carried on for what felt like hours. They talked about everything from cartoons to video games. 2-D was in shock about how much they had in common. They both liked Zombie flicks, both hated pickles and were both vegetarians. Another thing that the two STRONGLY agreed on was music.

They both agreed and shared different opinions on what their liked and didn't like. Pop, electronic, hip hop, funk, rock, punk, new wave and especially British pop.

The period flew by like seconds...and the ball rang.

"Don't leave me. I've gotta go get changed, kay?" 2-D nodded and walked to the over half of the gym to the boys locker room and found Murdoc.

"Aaaaaaaaaaghhh I thought your bloody converstion would NEVER end!" he goaned.

"Muds! Oh she is sooooooooo amazing, man! Ooh and so nice. I think she likes me." he said, pulling his gym shirt over his head.

"Is that so?" asked Murdoc passing his friend some deodorant. 2-D took it and smiled.

"Yup! And she knows how to cook too! She told me about some vegetarian meals she cooked! OH yea and she..."

Murdoc drowned his friend's voice out of his head. He thought that there was nothing more annoying then him jumping up and down sqealing like a girl. But his entire propective changed once he heard the word music.

"What was that?" Murdoc asked.

"Music, she loves music! It's like she knows everything 'bout it! We're into so many different bands and like so many different styles-...Oi..it was like the frick'en "Twllight Zone" or something..or- or like "The Outter Limits" know what I mean?" Murdoc chuckled at the joke. "You think she would listen to us play sometime? Or help us out with the band and all?"

2-D shugged.

"I dunno. I forgot to tell her 'bout the band. Don't matter now do it..I mean we don't even gotta name yet.."

Murdoc sighed. "Oy, thats true..."

He sat on the locker bench after buckling his trousers. 2-D sat next to him to tie his shoes. "Wots wrong?" 2-D asked. "Wot if no one likes us?" "Wot do you mean?"

"As a band, dullard, wot if no one likes us?"

"Oi well someone's bound to like us, I mean look at the Spice Girls?"

Murdoc chuckled again.

"Yea but that Victoia one was pretty saucy though wasn't she.."said Murdoc. 2-D shook his head. "Nope. Baby spice all the way.."

* * *

Once their converstion was over and they finshed geting dressed, they left the locker rooms to find Lenne seated on the bleachers. "You ready to go ?" asked 2-D. 

She jumped off the bleachers. "Yup!"

"Oh, this is my mate, Murdoc.."

"Hiya.." Murdoc lifted up her hand and kissed it. "You _are_ pretty.." She blushed and pulled her hand away. "Umm thanks.."

As soon as they sat at their lunch table they began a musical discussion. "Wot 'bout the Transplants?" asked 2-D. He sat on Lenne's left while Murdoc sat on her right. "Their ok I guess...OH wot bout ummmm..that bloke Captian Jack! I like him.." As soon as she finshed her sentence, Russel and Noodle walked over to their table.

"Russel, Noodle this is Lenne." said 2-D. "Wass up" said Russel. "Hi" said Noodle.

After introductions they talked on music again. Then Noodle brought up their band. "We sound pretty good. Would you like to listen to us one day?" she asked. Lenne nodded and smiled. "Yeah but we ain't gotta name yet.." added Russel. Lenne shugged. "So, if you play well it don't matter." Russel nodded "I guess your right."

"Uh no.." Lenne muttered under her breath.

"Wot's wrong?" asked 2-D. Lenne pointed behind him to her source of shock. Charlie walked over to the table.

"So wot you doing with this lot?" he asked in a harden voice.

"I've friends too. I'm not cheating in public."

Charlie's face became as hard as his voice.

"I DID NOT cheat on you!.." he shouted, tying to lower his voice.

"I've got nothing to say to you. Go away!"

Charlie reached out to grab her arm. As soon as he grabed her he felt the weight of Russel's arm. "Leave her alone, man. She ain't bothering no one." said Russel.

"And I ain't cheating either.." added Lenne. Charlie pulled his arm away from Russel's grip.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll see you after school." he answered, glaring at Russel and fianlly walking away.

"What was that about!" asked Russel, who was proud to help but unsure on what he was helping with. "My "boyfriend"" answered Lenne, who was putting up quotation marks with her fingers. "That jerk is your boyfriend?" Russel asked, pointing to Charlie for a correct answer. "Well he was. But now I'm looking for a new boyfriend.." she said glancing at 2-D, who blowing bubbles in his milk, completely unaware of the news that would have made him jump in ecstasy.

"When can you come to hear us play?" Noodle asked. "(1) Ashita, douzo!" she cotinued in Japanese.

Lenne thought for a minute and answered. "(2) Ashita...Doyoubi..hai!..hmm..Nichi-gogo. Hai?

Noodle smiled. "(3) Hai!"

The boys looked at one another in confusion. "Do you know wot they're going on 'bout?" asked 2-D.

"I haven't a clue, mate" replied Murdoc.

* * *

That's it! My first chapter! Did cha like it? R&R! Be nice or I'll get Russel to get you!lol! OH YEA! Sorry if there are some spelling errors..I must have missed them! 

This is for my Gorillaz friends: Srimathi Darkchild, Ches,alfred chicken,Bored Cooed ( I LUV your Gorillaz fics!),everyone on the Gorillaz comments that know Koyuki 14 and all my Paula haters Gorillaz lovers!

(1): Tomorrow, Please

(2): Tomorrow...Saturday..yes!..hmm..2 o' clock. Yes?

(3): Yes!


	2. Walk me home

El Manana

By:Koyuki14

Chapter2:  
Sorry 'bout that title mistake! It was killing me, I couldn't believe that happened! Clubs herself in the head I like to UPDATE, UPDATE! LOL!  
Thankies for the WONDERFUL reviews people! Thankies TheyMadeMeDoIt!

* * *

The bell rang, ending the lunch period. "Well thank you for letting me sit with you." said Lenne. 2-D nodded. "Anytime, darling!" She smiled and turned for her next class.  
"Just a minute..." he called out, causing her to spin around. "Can I-...well I-.. umm maybe I..." he had a hard time with his words and he blushed deeply. "Well I was umm ahem wondering if...I could possibly walk you home?" 

She smiled and walked closer to him. "Of course. I would be happy if you did."

2-D grinned a smile that made it look as if his face had been spilt in two. "Really! YAY!" shouted the blue haired boy. His shouts echoed in the empty lunchroom.

"I think that we should leave now..." she said as the late bell rang.

"Yea..." he nodded still in excitement.

They both walked out of the lunchroom doors and parted their separate ways to class.

* * *

Lenne was in her last period class, art. She took the class with Noodle and her friend, Srimathi. Srimathri was the same age as Lenne, 17. She was also Lenne's best friend and neighbor. For today Srimathi, Noodle and Lenne were partners for their class assignment."Well today's Friday, you wanna' walk home today?" asked Srimathi. 

"Ummm I can't, sorry," replied Lenne.

"Ok. Why not?"

"I'm walking home with someone else." Noodle looked up.

"Who?" Noodle asked.

"Stu...I mean umm 2-D."

Noodle smiled. "Really?" Lenne nodded.

"Who's 2-D? Oh you mean that Stu-pot kid!" said Srimathi.

"Yea well he's...he's a friend of mine." replied Lenne.

"OOH! Oh really!" cooed Srimathi.

"It's not like that... at least I don't think it is…"

Noodle sighed, relieved to hear this. 2-D was her best friend and she knew about his crush on Lenne. So she really didn't want to tell him that Lenne didn't take him seriously.

"Wot's that supposed to mean?" Srimathi asked.

"It means... that if he wants something to happen...then it just might happen." smiled Lenne.

"Yea but wot 'bout your mum?" she asked.

Lenne was quiet for a few seconds. Her mom didn't believe in her choosing her own boyfriends. In her opinion, the boyfriends that her daughter brought home didn't seem quite right to her, why should 2-D be any different? That's how Lenne was stuck with Charlie. They met in the park while Lenne, her mom and older sister, Miho, were on a panic.

Her mom liked Charlie instantly. Lenne, on the other hand, didn't. But mom knows best, or so her mum said.

"Don't worry bout my mum, 'cause she won't know..."

"And wot 'bout Charlie?"

Lenne shugged. "I've no idea, love..." she sighed and sank in her chair.

Srimathi sighed with her. "Well you better think of something. Don't string 'im along if your gonna ditch 'im," said Srimathi just as the bell rang. "Anyway, I'm off..."said Srimathi, already standing up near the door.

"Ok bye!" shouted Lenne. She looked at Noodle. "Promise me you won't tell any of this to Stu..."  
Noodle nodded. Lenne stuck out her pinky and the both of them looped pinkies.

* * *

2-D waited for Lenne outside. He was sitting on a bench near the school when she got outside. She sat next to him, startling him as she did and causing his heart to clench painfully. 

"Aaahh you scared me!.."

"Sorry...are you ready?"

He nodded. "Ready when you are."

"Okay." The two got up and walked north of the school to Lenne's house.

2-D noticed the books she was carrying and insisted that he carry them. She did as he insisted and handed her books over. 2-D finally concluded that they made quite the couple and grinned.

"Wot are you grinning 'bout?" she asked.

"Nothing," he grinned mischievously.

She also smiled and held his free hand. He blushed. Finally, _finally_ something was going right in his life. He had fancied Lenne for so long that he was beginning to think that a romance between the two of them would NEVER happen. But the scene between them had proved him to be dead wrong. For once he liked being wrong. If being wrong meant that he could be like this with Lenne, fancying her and have her fancying him back he did not want to be right. Nope, life for now, this exact moment was true ecstasy for him and nothing was going to ruin it.

They were only feet away from her house when Lenne stopped. "Well this is my stop."

"Wha- don't you want me to walk you all the way?"

"That's okay. This is close enough," she said quickly, grabbing her books from him. "Thank you, Stu." she said sweetly, pecking him on the cheek and walking on.

2-D stood there in the same spot. It took him some time to process in his brain what had just taken place. Lenne smiled when she heard shouts of joy as she walked to her door.

But her smile faded as she saw Charlie sitting in her living room.

"We need to talk." He said sternly.

"Wot in the bleedin' hell are you doing here!" she hissed.

"I told your mum 'bout our relationship problem and she told me to come over so we could resolve it."

Lenne sighed. There was the sound of a door opening when Lenne's mom walked in. Her name was Nana. Nana was a plump middle-aged woman and the Japanese side of Lenne. Strangely she was rather attractive for her age, like an older Michelle Yeoh. Her voice was just as docile as Lenne's but with a thick Japanese accent which sometimes made it difficult to understand what she was saying. Luckily for Charlie, like Lenne, he was part Japanese.

"Oh good, Lenne you're here! (1) Musume, what is the problem?"

Lenne and Charlie explained about the rumor, the kissing scene in the gym, and Lenne's new friends.

Nana was silent for a few moments. "Well I think that you should just forget these silly rumors and kiss and make up."

Lenne sighed. She didn't want Charlie; she didn't even like him. She wanted 2-D, but if she told that to her mom all hell would break loose. So she did what all the girls in the movies did...she kept it a secret. "Whatever..." she sighed. Charlie leaned in to kiss her, but just like earlier she moved out of the way until she heard her mom give a slight cough. She let Charlie kiss her but turned so he kissed her cheek. Nana clapped and smiled. "So all's well that ends well, no?" she smiled and stood up from the couch. "Charlie, it's getting late. I'll walk you to the door, hai?" He nodded and stood up. "Bye Lenne..." he said winking at her. She sneered in disgust. As soon as Charlie and Nana left, she phoned Srimathi.

"WOT!" shouted her friend once she told her story.

"I know! It's totally out of order!" Lenne shouted back. She told Srimathi about the resolving meeting.

"You know wot the worst part is…" said Lenne when she was done.

"Wot?"

"I'm meeting 2-D again..." she squeaked.

Silence...

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Both girls screamed their lungs out in excitement. "OH! DC,( A nickname Srimathi gave herself) he is sooooooooo cute and nice!..." Squeaked Lenne.

Soon the two just talked about how right everything was going in their lives, but Lenne was totally unaware of what her mom had been plotting next.

* * *

MUHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHA! Nana you evil Michelle Yeoh look-a-like! Okay! Let's review, shall we! Oh yea, becausemaybe abit hard to understand Srimathi, her name is shortened to DC. REVIEW! REVIEW! 

(1) Daughter


	3. A band and a cross

El Manana

By:Koyuki

Chapter 3:  
HIYA PEOPLES! Didn't many reviews for the last chappy...wots going on here! But those who did review, arigato! Well yea, yea, yea anyway let's continue...shall we?

* * *

"Mmm..." Lenne woke up on Saturday morning. It took her awhile to realize it was Saturday, but when she did she jolted up to see her clock. "10:30" 

She sank back into her spot in bed before she heard the doorbell ring. Slowly getting to her feet, she ran down stairs and opened the door. To her surprise, it was 2-D staring back at her.

"Oh...Hiya ..." she smiled, rubbing her eyes.

"Um can I come in?"

"Yea." She opened the door more so he was able the step inside. "Oh! Take off your shoes." she told him.

"Why?"

"It's a custom."

"Oh..."

"Just leave them by the door." she said, pointing to the front of the door. There was lump in the floor like a step in a stairwell. Below it were all kinds of shoes and sneakers lined up in place. He slipped off his sneakers and put them at the end of the line.

2-D walked deeper into the house. It was beautiful—like nothing he had ever seen before. There were Japanese paintings on the walls as well as pictures on a shelf near the stairs. There was also a fireplace and a huge television. He hopped on the couch next to Lenne. She snuggled up to him and yawned.

"Oh, I'm so tired." she yawned again. He put an arm around her.

"Anything on telly then, love?"

"Umm not sure." She leaned in forward to pick up the remote control and clicked on the on the television.

"Cartoons... I guess." she said snuggling into him again.

"Wots there to eat?"

"Mmmm...cereal."

"You want some?"

"No, help yourself."

"Okay."

They both just sat on the couch, laying on each other, watching cartoons. They had both ate breakfast before watching "Finding Nemo."

"I love this movie," sighed 2-D.

"Me too…" replied Lenne. They were on the floor, laid out on the (1) tatami mat. 2-D laid on his stomach while Lenne's lower-half laid on the ground her upper body was resting on 2-D's back.

Just then, they heard a noise come from upstairs.

"Is that your mum?" he asked.

"No, my mum's not here She's working on Saturdays. So that's just my sister, Miho."  
"Oh."  
Miho walked down stairs, rubbing her eyes. "G'morning, Lenne."

"G'morning." answered Lenne; sitting up from 2-D's back.

Miho walked over to the couch, close enough to see 2-D, who had his eyes glued to the T.V.

"Hiya, Lenne who's this?"

"Oh umm this is 2-D. 2-D this is my sister, Miho."

"Hi." said 2-D waving.

Miho waved back. Lenne stood up and carried the cereal bowls to the kitchen, followed by Miho. "He's not a new boyfriend, is he?" asked her very excited sister. Lenne shugged.

"I don't know...maybe."

"Wot about Charlie?"

Lenne put the dirty dishes in the sink and began wash them. "You know I hate Charlie."

"Okay, wot bout mum then? You know she doesn't like you picking boyfriends."

Lenne was silent for a moment. "Yeah I know..."

"AH-HA! Gotcha!" shouted her sister. "So he is your boyfriend!"

Lenne rolled her eyes and giggled. "I guess so!" Lenne managed to say in between giggles. She looked up to find the time. "1:30" "Oh crap!" she shouted.

"(2)Nani?" she asked, startled.

"I've got to go! 2-D, stay right here, I'll be right with you, hun, okay?" He nodded as she ran upstairs to the take a shower and get dressed.

* * *

2-D and Lenne ran to Murdoc's house. They got there around 2:15.  
"Sorry, sorry" said 2-D. Murdoc walked up to him and punched him in the arm. "OW! Wots that for!"  
"For being late, you dullard." "Lenne was late, too!"  
"Stu!..."  
"Sorry love, we can't all win," he said hiding behind her from Murdoc's punches 

"Wha?" she gasped as she turned to Murdoc. "I wanna' help," she said, raising her hand. She ran behind 2-D and, slipping her arms under his, he was locked in her grip just waiting to be hit by Murdoc. 2-D clapped his hands together as if he were praying.

"No, please I wanna' live."

Murdoc threw a fake punch, which made 2-D close his eyes and yell.

"He didn't even hit you!" giggled Lenne.

2-D opened his eyes. "He didn't?"

Murdoc put a cigarette in his mouth. "You Muppet..."

"Oh...umm Lenne lemme go." She shook her head and began to tickle him. "HEHEHEEHEEHEHE STOP. LENNE PLEASE! HEHEHEEHEHE!"

As soon as Russel and Noodle arrived the group began to set up their instruments and began to play for Lenne.  
"Ok, love just in case you wanted to know I came up with this entire idea and this entire song. This was my vision, got it?" said Murdoc.

Lenne sighed and nodded.

"Aww shut up man," said Russel in back.

"Yea well all right, all right I just want things to be clear, that's all."

The group began to warm up and played a ruddy version of "Tomorrow comes today."  
"What do you think? It's good, no?" asked Noodle.

Lenne nodded. "It's wicked. I love it."  
"Really?" asked Russel.

She nodded again. "I think it'll make the top 20!"  
Murdoc took off his bass. "We could make the top 20. We're better than those other bands out there. Complete rubbish that's wot they are!"  
"Yea!" Noodle and Lenne jumped in unison.  
"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming..." sang 2-D.

* * *

Soon after, Murdoc's dad walked in to see what the noise was about. 

"Wot's going on here-" he was interrupted by the sight of Lenne. "Well, well wot have we here? Jacob Niccals at your service, darling…" he said, kissing Lenne's hand.

She laughed nervously. "Haha...like father like son, huh?"  
He chucked. "Yea well I taught this mop-top everything he knows." said Jacob, hooking a thumb in his son's direction.

"Yeah, yeah, umm dad, shouldn't you be leaving now?"  
"Yeah, yeah I'm going. Lemme' get a drag first." Murdoc passed his father the cigarette that was in his mouth.

"A bit strange ain't they?" whispered 2-D to Lenne. She giggled.  
"Cheers, I'm off," said Jacob, walking towards the door when he stopped and snapped his fingers. "Just a minute. Muds, I've got something for you." He walked out and returned with a box in his hands.

"Wots that?" asked Murdoc. Jacob opened the box; there laid a golden upside-down cross. Murdoc smiled. "This is for me?" Jacob nodded. Moments passed before Murdoc gave his father a 2 second hug.

"Thanks." He grabbed the cross and put it on his neck.

His father smiled and walked out. "I'm off to the pub!" shouted his dad. "Lock up. I'm not coming home tonight."

Murdoc sighed. "Now there is a great old fart. So now wot?" 2-D checked his watch.

"Lenne, love, wot time is it?" he asked. "I've got 5:86"  
Lenne sighed and checked his watch for him. "It's 5:30. Stu why do you keep a watch if you can't tell time?"  
2-D thought for a bit. "Umm…well...you know..." Lenne sighed.

* * *

Done! So how'd cha like that! Next chappy's gonna' be...umm how can I put it? Lovey-dovey...Wait that's not even a word...R&R! Tell your friends bout the fic people! I need reviews!  
(1)A mat...a straw mat...its a mat peoples!  
(2)What? 


	4. Closer

El Manana

By: Koyuki 14

Chapter four:  
This is the fourth chapter...finally aren't you happy!

* * *

It was about 9 p.m. and everyone was still at Murdoc's house. 

"Maybe you lot should just spend the night here," said Murdoc.

"What! I ain't spending the night here! Hell, I might wake up wit a duck on my pillow!" Russel yelled. Murdoc quickly threw a sneer at the drummer.

"Look, we don't use ducks, we use chickens, mate!" snapped Murdoc.

"Please, let's spent the night!" begged Noodle, looking up at Russel.

Russel sighed, "I don't know..."

"Please!"

Russel sighed again. There was no way he could turn down such a sweet face.

"Fine, but only if Lenne stays." Everyone's attention was directed to Lenne.

"Of course Lenne's spending the night, aren't you, love?" asked Murdoc, put his arm around her shoulder.

"Only if 2-D stays." 2-D looked up and nodded with a shy smile.

* * *

"Let's play a game!" shouted Noodle. 

"Just a minute, love..." Lenne said, pressing her finger to her lips. She was dialing her home number into Murdoc's phone. "Mum...hi!...no, I'm fine...at a friend's house.." She walked into the kitchen where 2-D was already sitting and sat next to him. "... I want to ask you something. Can I spend the night?"

Nana's screams could be heard through the phone, like thunder that would clap, pause, and then continue to clap. 2-D just sat there, he watching Lenne give her mother reasons why she should spend the night. Each time she finished there were more thunderclaps until she finally persuaded her mother.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Hai, hai! (1) Arigato! (2) Sayanara!"

2-D looked puzzled. "Well what did she say?"

"Yes..." She clicked the phone off and placed it on the table. 2-D gazed at her. The two had gotten very close, very fast, which made him happy, of course—but he wanted a bit more. He himself wasn't for sure on what he wanted so he just gently grabbed Lenne's hand.

Now what? Should he try something else? Maybe he shouldn't...oh the suspense of it all!

'Too many questions,' he thought to himself.

Lenne plopped her head onto the table in front of her. He sighed then gasped when he felt something warm nudging his leg. He glanced under the table to see Lenne's bare foot rubbing against his.

He looked at her to find her smirking playfully at him. He kicked off his shoes and socks and began to nudge her leg. Lenne smiled and began to rub his thigh but was interrupted by the presence of Noodle.

"Now can we play?" she pouted.

2-D nodded. "Sure! Come on, love," he said, grabbing Noodle's hand, directing her to the living room with Lenne following closely behind.

They all gathered in the living room and sat on the floor. Noodle could barely stay put she was so excited. This had been her first sleepover ever and she wanted it to be as fun as possible.

"Let's play charades!" she called out.

Everyone agreed to the game, which was shortly ended after Murdoc acted out him and Lenne having sex (Which he was slapped for). After, they decided to play some video games.

Russel and Lenne played fighting video games while Noodle cheered them on. 2-D, however, was pacing back and fourth in the upstairs bathroom, thinking—something that he rarely did. After a while of pacing and thinking, he nodded and walked out toward Murdoc's room. As soon as he opened the door, he saw his friend laid out on his bed talking on the phone.

"What are you wearing?" said Murdoc into the phone. After he heard the answer to his question, he looked up to see his 2-D standing there. "Gotta go, okay darling?" 2-D could hear the girl's pouts and whines over the phone. "No, my mate is here... I've gotta go." He hung up. "Wot's the matter?"

"Muds, I need some advice," said 2-D, sitting on a nearby chair.

"Wot?"

"I need advice 'bout...umm girls and stuff," 2-D said quickly.

"I'm gonna' take a guess and assume that you're talking bout Lenne here," said the bassist, lighting a cigarette. 2-D nodded. "Okay wot do you want to know?" 2-D dazed out and began to stare at the cigarette in Murdoc's mouth. "You want one?" Murdoc asked. 2-D shugged and took one.

"Umm what do fags taste like?" he asked. Murdoc shugged and passed 2-D a lighter. This was his first time holding a lighter. His dad always warned him not to, but this time he was curious. He flicked on the lighter, trying to light his cigarette like the guys in the movies. He tried to look cool but burned himself in the process. "Damn!" he swore, sucking on his thumb.

"You dullard," sighed Murdoc. He lit the cigarette for his friend. 2-D dragged off the cigarette without coughing once. "Ok, so wot's your problem, mate?"

"Ummm well it's like this...I feel differently 'bout Lenne now." Murdoc was silent for a few moments.

"So you want to leave her?"

"No. I want...to…be closer."

Murdoc smirked, "Oh I see. So you want to shag her?"

2-D blushed and sank in the chair, "Well…I…no...Well, I do but I...I haven't even kissed her..."

"So you want...to kiss her?"

"Yes."

Murdoc couldn't understand why he had needed advice. If he wanted to kiss her he should have gotten it over with, but he had to remember whom he was talking to. 2-D wasn't as bold as Murdoc, that was something he'd have to keep in mind. He smirked and gave his friend some advice.

* * *

Murdoc and 2-D walked around looking for Lenne and found her in the kitchen looking through the refrigerator for something to eat. Murdoc smiled and whispered some advice to his friend. 2-D blushed and walked off towards Lenne, unnoticed. He gulped and reached out his hand, stroking her rear end. She looked up with a start and, excepting Murdoc, slapped him.  
She looked puzzled and surprised to see 2-D. 

"Ow..." he whined, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh! Sorry Stu...what are you doing touching me?" she asked.

2-D stammered. "M-M-Muds made m-m-made me d-do it," he pointed to were Murdoc was hiding. They turned to see him laughing. Lenne rushed over and slapped him.

"Low-life!" she shouted and walked off. 2-D looked at his friend, who was still laughing and sighed. "What a laugh, man, what a laugh..."

2-D sat on one of the kitchen table chairs and sighed. "You wanted to see me get hit didn't you?" asked 2-D. Murdoc nodded and continued laughing.

2-D stood up and walked off to find Lenne.

He walked into the living and found Russel and Noodle playing video games and Lenne sitting on the couch. He took a deep breath and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry..." he blurred out. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm not mad at you about that..."

"You aren't?"

"No, I 'm mad because you listened to him!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, sorry!.." he cried. She nodded.

"It's okay, I forgive you." He smiled and nodded.

"Okay, but blame Muds. All of it was his fault, ok-" Lenne placed her finger to his lips. She leaned in and hugged him tightly.

"What's that for?" asked 2-D after the embrace.

"Because you're cute..." She held his hand and rested it on his thigh, causing him to blush. She turned to him, her face also red, and asked, "Where are you sleeping tonight?"

* * *

Another finshed chappy!R & R! 

(1)Thank you  
(2)Good bye


End file.
